Cantarella
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: Based on the song Cantarella of Vocaloid. Sarah is a fragile princess and she is torn between two prince's whom she both loves. Who will she choose? Sieghart, whom she is destined with, or Dio her childhood love? Sieghart x OC x Dio. Has a tad of Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey yo! Peeps! Here's a new story especially made for you. Hehe… although I added up a slice of my own imagination… (Well, that's what fan fiction is for, right?) Well, the characters involved are some of the real Characters found in Grand Chase… hehe… I hope you'd like my story.**

_**And oh yeah... this fan fic is a song inspired story... thanks for Kaito, hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len of Vocaloid... :3**_

_**(You guys gave me the motivation and inspiration [not to mention the addiction] you gave me to write this... [could you just imagine making drafts out of a thousand papers just to make this? :D]**_

**So okay! Let me present he cast!**

_**Sieghart de Montez**_- He is a rich prince from a neighboring Kingdom. He's the second son of the King of Serdin and is proposed to marry the princess of Archania. Sieghart is the mortal enemy and rival to Dio deuz Rioulle for the princess' love.

_**Dio deuz Rioulle**-_ He's a prince from the Kingdom of Asmodia who is the Princess' childhood friend who turns out to be secretly in love with her for a long time. He's Sieghart de Montez' mortal enemy and rival for her princess' love.

_**Sarah Yuan Alcon**-_ the princess who is Sieghart and Dio are fighting over with. She is the first daughter of the Queen of Archania and is also proposed to marry Sieghart de Montez but she has this some sort of liking for Dio deuz Rioulle, who is her childhood friend.

**Now that's done… Let's begin!**

* * *

**Weirdo girl: *psst! psst!***

**Alice: huh? what? Gumi~chan?**

**Weirdo girl: you forgot something super duper important! the main sequence!**

**Alice: oh! yeah! *sorry!***

* * *

**NOTE**: _**this is all about the character's point of view so just to avoid confusion, here is the main sequence... :)**_

_**MAIN SEQUENCE:**_

**The Main story**

**Dio's POV**

**Sarah Yuan's POV**

**Siegharts's POV**

* * *

**_(Okay? :3)  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE AND SO IS IT'S ADORABLE CHARACTERS... (FYI... I WISH I DID... *sniff*****)**

**CREDITS: **

**_KOG_ (for it's characters... kyaaah!)**

**_WEIRDO GIRL_ (for helping me out... thanks a lot! hate ya lots! [seriously she doesn't like the 'love' word heehee~])**

**and for the _WEIRDOs_...**

**(thanks for being my primary readers... especially _Tenma~chaa_ and _Maro~chaa_! *giggle* and **

**oh! _Megumi-chaa_... although i've mentioned you a while ago... heehee~)**

_**And also, to the one who did the PV where i watched the said PV...**_

_**-thanks-**_

* * *

**_Weirdo girl: okay! *thumbs up*_**

**_Alice: heehee~ thanks! _**

* * *

**_LET'S START!_**


	2. Phase I : Rose Garden

**Phase I: ROSE GARDEN**

_It was raining... raining hard... the skies, were draped in black. The big roaring thunder clouds roared above them... and the harsh with danced simultaneously._

_In the middle of the rain, a lady in black stood before a big cement cross; she was wearing a black dress with black roses in her hands that somehow symbolize her mourning for the one who passed away._

_"I'm... sorry..." she mumbled coldly having her fists clenching against the thorny stems making her hand bleed."Sieghart... I'm...sorry..." she uttered then biting her lip and sulk in sadness._

_Who was she? Why is she sad? And why is she mourning for the prince of Serdin's death?_

_**It all started… a few weeks ago…**_

* * *

**~ [FLASHBACK] ~**

There she is, nestled on her favorite couch, deep in her gentle slumber. I just couldn't stand her beautiful face. Oh Sarah, how I long to be with you, but alas, I cannot for you are already taken.

I sigh heavily as I peeked through the thick bushes of roses, Sarah and I have long known each other, we were good friends ever since childhood, and as we grew, I find myself loving her more and more.

But she was scheduled to be married to the son of the De Montez family ever since she was born, and nothing can stop the engagement.

I heave out another sigh. I took a step and walk near to her finding myself dazing over a beautiful sight- a gorgeous sleeping beauty before me. My eyes widened. She seems so tempting that a wicked smirk trailed on my mouth… "She is… so tempting…" I licked my bottom lip making myself lost in her charm. _"Dio… get a hold of yourself!"_ my conscience told me, but I was a deaf to it that I gently laid my fingers on her neck making her purr like a cat. Then I smiled but immediately turning it into a frown. Because of what I thought:

"Sarah...I love you…But your heart already belongs to another..." I whisper, taking a white rose from her neck; from her white choker and gently taking in its wonderful aroma.

* * *

There I was happily drifting into the world of dreams again. On my blue couch in the rose garden. the place that I really loved to be in. this is the only place where I could relax and free myself-even just for a while; away from the strain, the strangle, away from the pressure... the PAIN. I always do this all the time.

Just this morning, Sieghart and I had a little fuss. I was really scared. So I ran away. He treats me like a toy and I really disliked it. I know that he's gone womanizing again and I was really hurt. I really wished that I wasn't the chosen one.

Then it takes me back again to everything...

"Because you're the destined one, Sarah." Mother Sophia would often say to me whenever we have fights when we were young. "You were chosen by the de Montez's to become their son's wife and also, to unite the two kingdoms-Archania and Serdin, do you understand my child?"

"But why mom? Why me? There are a lot of pretty girls out there... but why me?" I would gaze upon her with tears swelling in my eyes. My mom would then hug me and kiss my forehead. "it's because..." she would smile."You are the most beautiful child, Sarah... And you know what?"

"What is it Mom?"  
"It's because you are the most beautiful princess in the whole world!" she would cheer me up then tickle me. Oh how I loved mom doing that.

But when I turned at the age of 14, I knew the whole truth. I was engaged to Sieghart not only because for the peace of our kingdom, it's also because of my dad's conflict over their business. I found out that dad had a big debt and he couldn't afford to pay it, so they suggested to us that I have to marry their son. Even though it was against my father's will, it was hard for him to accept. For he understood the consequences of my own freedom.

So, even it was hard for me, I accepted it whole-heartedly. I need to marry him whether what the cost is. This is for father who had been always caring and loving to me. Although it's hard I'll still try...

but not like now...

I got used to that thought. I regretted it. Why? I found out that father only put that as an act for me to agree on the marriage for knowing I was a caring and loving daughter to him. Causing me to be trapped inside this deal. And know what? These came out right to his mouth. Mother cried when she knew about this. But, it's too late... I have to accept it. In any ways, we can't do anything now. And I am engaged to Sieghart.

"He lied! He lied!" that was everything I could say. "father! How could you? I hate you!"

I really am such an idiot. What was I thinking? I really am such a dummy! Then just out of the blue, tears flood out of my eyes. I didn't expect it that I would cry in the middle of my sleep but I was in a nightmare. A nightmare of all my regrets- all my pain.

Then just all of a sudden, I felt something run through my neck. something soft and gentle. What was it? Then I opened my eyes. then saw my rose all gone. "Where is it?" i came looking for it as I turned my head from left to right. "Where... is it..." I cried harder. Why? why? why must I hurt myself over and over again? Why must I suffer? I only needed freedom in my life... but why? Why is it all that I owned... was gone?

i am a very fragile person and everything... all of me... was all lost just like a blink of an eye. Then I came to a point of wondering...  
what if I just escaped? And tell the truth that I can't do this anymore?

True. I can do that but even if I could, my dad will just hurt me and if I ever managed to escape, they would just... catch me.

I'm so helpless... somebody... help... me.

* * *

I smirk when I see my little bride, finally awake, again in a panic. Yeah, she's beautiful, elegant, all a man would want as a bride. But she's just too damn boring. And besides, she doesn't mind. There's nothing she can do about it. If she dares to break up with me, the fate of the two kingdoms of Archania and Serdin will be affected as well. Not to mention her father. He owes our family a huge debt. So what is she going to do if I have some fun?

Smirking, I took a black rose and threw it gently before her, making her jump slightly. I chuckled.

"Good Morning, my dear." I greeted her, kneeling down on one knee and kissing her hand softly. She was cold and sweating. Like always. She's always scared and fragile.

"Uh, it's e-evening now, Si-Sieghart..." she stuttered, blushing ever so slightly. I chuckled again, rolling my eyes.

"Duh, of course I know that, Sarah. I said "Good Morning" since you just woke up. Can you think once in a while?" I sighed heavily. She nodded hastily and flustered, she toyed with the rose I gave (or rather threw) at her.

"Keep it. Since you lost the last one. Where did it go anyway?" I muttered, taking a bottle of wine and pouring it on a glass.

"Um, I don't know...I was sleeping and I felt someone or something tugging on my neck… then when I woke up, it was gone.." she answered close to tears. I sighed again.

"It's just a rose, Sarah." I said rolling my eyes, and sipping my wine at the process. She trembled a bit.

"Um, uh, yeah. Your right, I-it's just a-a r-rose." she stammered, toying with the yellow rose again.

"Someone took it?" I asked, curiosity building up. Who would want a rose from a choker?

"Well, that's what I think." she replied, quietly. I nodded seriously.

"Somebody else is here." I whispered and silently strode around the garden but as I stepped a foot away from her, She got up and tugged my coat. "Wait. Please?" I rolled my eyes and took her hand. "Fine." I sighed in frustration. "Let's go now. Mother and father will be most worried if they ever knew that you are not in your room again."

She looked down and held my hand tighter. "Okay." She answered. I looked at her whole being with frustration. She's as boring as ever but she really looks cute whenever she's sad or anxious and that's why, I couldn't let her go.

"But wait," I held on. "Hand me the rose I gave you."

"Okay." And she obediently handed it whole-heartedly. Then I placed it on her choker. "There." I said smilingly making her blush a bit. "You look good with a black rose." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Just make sure you won't loose it. Okay?"

She nodded with an angelic smile on her lips. "I swear."

"Let's go then." leading onward with a wicked smirk on my face; holding her hand tightly. I really loved toying with her feelings.

* * *

_And the two went off like a passing butterfly over the rose fields. Leaving their trails imprinted on the pathways; leaving a hiding thief behind them- in the thick thorny rose bushes._

_Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists completely crushing the white rose he had stolen._

"_I will… take her from you! I swear! Sieghart de Montez, I will take my precious Sarah Yuan Alcon from you. I will! I will!" with flaring magenta eyes like those of a demon's, that indicated his determination on starting a war between him and Serdin's prince. "I swear to you… Sarah, I'll save you from that hell!"_

* * *

**Alice: Chap 1, done! *yay!***

**Weido girl: not there yet... we need a lot more... *smile***

**Alice: okay! **


	3. Chapter 3: Devour

**PHASE II : DEVOUR**

_The sun shone brightly that day. It was a fine day outside but the princess in white refused on going out in the summery sun and chose to stay indoors for a while. In an empty room with red curtains all hung up on the windows, she opened one and stared blankly above._

_She had an unbearable expression all over her face. She was sad again; with gloomy eyes and a straight face, the young princess Sarah stared at the bright cerulean skies and it's puffy with Cumulus clouds from the opening of the bronze window. It seemed that she was thinking deeply. She balled up her fists and sighed heavily then quickly turning to her right; finding herself looking at an old portrait._

_She stepped forward to see it closely. She couldn't get her eyes off it. She bit her lower lip and clenched her fists tighter than before. She found herself looking at a portrait of two familiar faces: a young little girl who had long hazel hair that matches her eyes who wore in all white attire; sitting smilingly on an old chair while the other, was a young little boy that seemed a year older than her; he had magenta eyes and magenta hair; he wore nice pair of shorts that pairs with a magenta vest and white polo shirt- just standing beside the girl. The two young children looked happy; they were all smiling. Sarah's eyes narrowed and again, sighed as if she knew them._

_And just as the unexpected, a mischievous chuckle caught her attention. She jerked and looked at her back….. It was Dio smirking at her. She shuddered and turned light red. _

* * *

I smirked on her seeing my little princess Sarah turning light red. She's just so adorable when I see her like that.

"So, you're here." I spoke to her with an amused expression. She looked up to me with kitten eyes her cheeks slightly brushing red. "Y-y-y-yes…" she answered anxiously. I chuckled once more. "Oh c'mon Yuan (that was my nickname for her when we were little) don't act like a child." completely bursting out in a soft laugh. She pouted at me which she always did when she gets teased. "Err! Meanie!" She squealed with an oh-so-childish tone. I laughed again. She just looked away and faced the portrait hanging on my wall.

"So, you're looking at our self portrait when we were young?"

"Yes." She replied nicely.

I sighed. Oh the old days. I wish I could bring them back- when it was still me and her. No Sieghart, No sadness, No pain… No torment- No hell. Sarah….

"I heard that you want to speak to me in here…" she spoke all of a sudden making me pop out in my day dream. Completely getting my attention and making me stop my laughter. "Yes." I answered while taking a vintage bottle of wine and leisurely pouring it in a wineglass.

"So, what is it that you want me to talk to? "

I took a sip and gradually answering her with a smirk. She looked at me with a straight face. My eyebrows twitched; she looked serious about it. "Okay, okay…" I said putting the glass wine on a small table and then putting my hands up signifying my surrender. "I came here because I wanted to discuss with you my presence here in the castle."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked me. I took my glass and sipped again. "My father sent me a letter. He wants me to go back now."

"But why? I thought that your father sent you here to be as a representative from Asmodia for the unity of two neighboring kingdoms? If my memory serves me right."

I nodded hastily. "Indeed, I was."

"And if I am also correct, you were only nine when you came here to Archania- the capital of the three kingdoms and also…" she emphasized.

"Also what?"

She giggled before giving me the answer. "To be my husband."

I smiled. "Your memory is ever accurate, Princess."

"But…" she uttered in a low tone with her eyes narrowing, fists tightening and her teeth biting her lip. "It's all…."

I suddenly remembered it from the edge of my mind. I grinded my teeth and shook my head away from her. "Please, don't mention… it anymore."

And some minutes of silence.

Oh destiny… I completely forgot the first reason I came here in the first place. The very first explanation why my father sent me here and secondly is to be a representative. Oh God. I really hated it. I remembered now.

Yes. In all truth, I was the first chosen one to be her husband. That's the first reason why I really love her. The first and my last; nothing will ever change. But, when the issue of her marrying the son of the de Montez' really made a big intrigue on our side. But when her oh-so-great-and-honorable 'father' (which wasn't really a father for her), came up crying to my dad and apologized with his puny little act that convinced my father's weak heart. I really hated that time. Jeez, such a great actor. If I could only be old that time, I would go beat him up or rather kill him. Oh! I just can't forgive him! Never! Never! Bringing Sarah to that womanizer, treating her like a toy, making her suffer, and pressuring her on everything…despicable! I… will never forgive what they did to my Sarah, never!

I clenched my fists tighter…tighter…tighter! I really can't take it. I need to hurry! I need to save her… as soon as possible. I need to… save her.

* * *

I looked away from him, realizing that he'd be hurt when I brought that thing up. Well, he was the one really proposed to me first… but then, that agreement came up and I have to marry Sieghart instead. I really feel sorry for the both of us… Why? Well, I really like Dio. He's a good friend and he's also like a brother to me… and I really do cherish and love him. Oh how I could wish things didn't end up this way.

I would rather choose him from Sieghart. He's more different than him. He more loving, caring and ever thoughtful when you get hurt. He's the good guy type. Jeez, I'm getting kind of topsy-turvy with my feelings now.

"Dio…"I muttered as I started off drawing myself nearer to him. I guess he needs some cheering up now.

He shifted his head looking to my direction; completely laying his eyes over me. "What?" he asked of me with a cringed face with his cheeks tinting red. I smiled and leaned closer to him. "Please don't look like that. Please, it will only make things worse…" I gently pleaded him with a soft and caring voice. He looked down to me and sighed with him saying: "okay."

I smiled and giggled. "So, care for a drink?" he offered me. It's really a wonder how he could change his mood in such a speed but that's only one thing that I like about him. He's not the depressive type.

"Okay." I answered taking his glass from him. Since it's the only glass in the room, I took it and sipped the unfinished wine that he had. His eyebrow arched. "That's mine." He snickered. I looked at him pleadingly and smiled childishly with a 'hee hee~' sound. He sighed and looked into my hazel eyes intimately. I wondered why he did. I bent closer to him. I couldn't take my eyes off of his. I wonder why, again.

Then just as I was going to sip my wine, he, just out of the blue, pushed me back… causing me to fly across the room pinning me down on his bed with both of my wrists in his tight clutches. I couldn't move and if I even struggle to escape, I'll only be hurting myself. Dio is sure a strong person. His grasp is so taut.

But as things were actually getting weirder and weirder, I trembled on such a sight. The wine glass spilled all over my face and stained my dress too. But this was more awkward, my eyes, and his eyes, met. Although we had done it a moment ago, (looking intimately at each other; eye-to-eye), it was more different. I felt something tingle inside me despite the fact that he was on top of me and his pelvis in the middle of my thighs. I felt a small shiver climb up to my skin; from the tip of my toes to the back of my spine. It was all exotic—all new. I never felt this kind of feeling. It was all bizarre for me to see him on top of me, looking so shocked and trembling. He was all cold and sweating; so afraid. Then came out of nowhere, a thought crossed my mind: _He's all holding back._ Holding back? What was he holding back for? What was it?

He tilted a little closer to me. Completely narrowing his eyes; looking away at me. "Sarah… I-I-I'm…So-so-so…" just out of my mind, I lifted my hand and pressed a finger on top of his lips with me smiling so mischievously. I don't know what was it that took over me but I felt so happy and inside. It's all… such new to me. It was like that all the sadness was relieved in a moment. My heart pounded and my cheeks burned red. I wasn't feeling ashamed; I felt completely happy.

"Dio…" I mumbled tenderly outlining his soft lips.

"Sarah I…" he spoke but couldn't.

"Shh…" I hissed impishly like a kid making him shut his lips.

He came clenching his fist and gritted his teeth. Then the thought, again came crossing my mind: _He's all holding back._

"Dio… Don't…hold…back."

And with the words I spoke, he went all berserk and just as the unexpected, he kissed me- forcefully. I was startled. My mind went all… kaboom! What was he doing to me? Why did he kiss me? I thought and thought. _It's because he loves you._ The thought came crossing again. Why? Why was this all happening? I shut my eyes closed when my mind went all dizzy all of a sudden.

I could hardly breathe when he did that. Then my belly felt that kind of sensation again, making my body reflux; leaning on him. My thighs tightened its grip on his waist and hands were hurting like hell when he clasped them tighter. "Nnnggh!" I shuddered breathlessly as I tried to break free from his strain but… in a wild way… I liked it. Was it love? Was it care? Or was it LUST? I don't know but I really like that tormenting feeling. It was all different from whenever I see Sieghart gone womanizing. It was more pleasurable- more pure.

Then I felt something slid between my lips. It was wet and slimy. Then it toyed with my tongue; curled and twirled it all up. So…pleasurable. _Don't let him escape now… let him… be yours and you to him…_

What? What is this? I think… I've fallen for Dio now. Oh Dio Why is it you're like this? Why is it that my heart beats fast? Why can't I resist your glamour? Dio… oh… Dio…

* * *

**Alice: *pant pant* geeze! this is heavy!**

**Weirdo girl:just... a little bit!**

**Alice: chap two i... done... *faint***

**Weirdo girl: *faints too***

**Both: Huwwaaahhh~**


End file.
